


i will be here (don't you cry)

by miraculousjayden



Series: dad!gorilla au drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: adrien is sick, adrien is three/four years old in this, au where gorilla has adopted adrien, dad!gorilla au, gorilla is doing his best as a single father, so his real dad takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Adrien is sickand Gorilla is a single father doing his best to take care of his child.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard
Series: dad!gorilla au drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	i will be here (don't you cry)

**Author's Note:**

> more dad!gorilla (or gerard as i call him in some fics)
> 
> gorilla is a single father and adrien is three/four years old

A glance at the thermometer told Gerard baby Adrien's fever had gone done. He exhaled. A sigh of relief. If his temperature had gone up any further they'd be on their way to the hospital. In his arms, Adrien whimpered as he lightly rocked him trying to soothe him. While Adrien's fever lessened the poor child still felt horrible. He'd gotten two hours of sleep before waking up, in need of a diaper change.

Gerard paced around the room feeling terrible as Adrien continued to cry and whimper. The best he could for the child is to keep the fever down and sure he has plenty of fluid. But his heart ached with every sound. Wishing for a way for Adrien to magically feel better and be done.

He sat in the rocking chair Adrien placed on his shoulder as he rubbing Adrien's back. With the child burying his face in his guardian's shoulder, gripping his shirt. More than likely a change of pj's would be in order. Adrien's felt warm due to the fever. He'd have to look in the draws and find a shorter sleeve. Gerard had thought to let Adrien sleep in his diaper but he didn't want him getting cold.

Rocking in the chair Gerard made soft cooing noises in the hope of calming Adrien.

The clock read 2:45 am on the wall.

Tomorrow would be a long day for the two of them, but he would manage. Adrien's well-being was of importance.

Nearing 3 am Adrien's cries had subsided and he fell asleep to the motion of the rocking chair. He felt warm still but Gerard was happy. Rest is what Adrien needed the most.

Careful not to wake Adrien he stood up and set him in his crib. Freezing for a second when Adrien moved but he didn't wake up.

“Get well soon, Adrien.” Gerard moved Adrien's bang from his forehead. He placed his baby blanket mid-stomach and slowly walked out. He'd keep the door open a crack in case Adrien woke up again. While his hearing was impeccable he wanted to make sure with one-hundred percent he'd be there for Adrien while he was sick.

Getting comfortable with his blanket on the pull out couch in the living room Gerard closed his eyes. Any amount of sleep he'd be grateful. Even only two or three hours. He'll wake up again to check on the fever.

And Gorilla drifted off. Complacent for time being Adrien is doing okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy it!


End file.
